Wolfee Darkfang
Profile Name: Wolfee Darkfang Species: Shape Shifting Spirit Wolf Race: Lupin Age: Speculated to be Thousands of Years, Imortally locked in her late 30's Height: 6'-8" (2.03 meters) Weight: 178 lbs. (default form) Primary Power(s): Shape Shifting into various other lifeforms including but not limited to all mammals, beast wolf, snakes, and a flying dragon form Secondary Power(s): Spiritual Energy manipulation, Healing, Mind melding, ability to harness the power of the Synergy Crystal with Tamias acting as a conduit or when in the form of a chipmunk. Birthplace: Darkfang Castle, Darkfang Empire Current Homes: Spirit Wolf Island Current Occupation: Guardian of Spirit Wolf Island, questing to restore the Darkfang Empire Biography Wolfee Darkfang began her very long and turbulent life as the daughter of Brunis Darkfang II ruler of the fabled and long lost Lupin civilization known as the Darkfang Empire. She was to be heir to the imperial throne until the empire’s tragic demise dashed those aspirations. Unlike any princess, Wolfee was a formidable warrior spear heading a long standing struggle against the empire’s arch enemy the Shadow Imps. However even as brave and bold as she is even she and the valiant imperial forces she lead could not stop a new and much deadlier enemy from another world called “The Faceless Ones”. The Faceless Ones descended from portals appearing in the heavens in large spherical space vessels and savagely attacked the Darkfang Empire seeking to plunder its supply of lupanium, the magical ore in which the empire used to fend off the Shadow Imps. After being pummeled by defeat after defeat, Brunis, Wolfee, and the Darkfang forces made their last stand at the Imperial Capital. In the bloody battle Wolfee ordered her loyal friend Lt. Strongheart to fire explosive rounds at one of the attacking space vessels. One of those rounds somehow damaged the space vessel. In a desperate bid to return to the Faceless Ones’ homeworld, the ship attempted to open a portal to make the jump back. However the damage done resulted in a highly unstable portal that tore the ship apart and consumed it along with the rest of the attacking fleet. Wolfee thought that victory was at hand when she saw the damaged space vessell and then the others being destroyed and consumed by the renegade portal. However cheers of victory turned into cries of sheer terror when the unstable portal began to expand and consume everything it touched. First the harbors serving the Imperial City were pulled from their pilings and sucked in, then the city itself was ripped from it foundations building by building, block by block and devoured. Wolfee found herself at the verge of being sucked into the ever growing portal. However Lt. Strongheart using his dragon flier, a fast agile, airplane like lupanium powered flying contraption, swooped in and saved Wolfee from the portal’s grasp. Together they flew back to Darkfang Castle to make a desparate attempt to save it from destruction. But with the portal consuming the land, the empire’s doom was sealed. So Wolfee’s father King Brutus made a last ditch measure to preserve the empire’s legacy by ordering his daughter to flee to Spirit Wolf Island and place herself in a Stasis Pod located in catacombs deep below the Island’s fortress. To allow her to get there Lt. Strongheart, Wolfee’s most loyal soldier and best friend, sacrificed himself by giving her his Dragon Flier the only means to get to Spirit Wolf Island. Wolfee insisted on bring LT. Strongheart with her. However he told her with the weight of them both burdening the Flier it would not be able to travel fast nor far enough to make it to Spirit Wolf Island. With the portal looming towards the Darkfang Castle, Wolfee had no choice but to make her escape. Sadness filled her heart as she looked back to see the castle, her father, and her best friend disappear into the maelstrom never to be seen again. Wolfee had little time to morn her losses as the portal continued to expand unrelentingly sucking in everything in its path. Cities, forests, massive chunks of land the size of mountains were gorged upon by the hungry portal as its event horizon threaten to catch up to Wolfee and consume her. With only minutes to spare, Wolfee landed inside the fortress and made her way to the catacombs and entered a stasis pod. Meanwhile above ground, the Island came close to destruction. The fortress that guarded the island was laid to ruins by the maelstrom as tendrils from the portal tore the island from the earth and lifted high into the air. It appeared certain that Spirit Wolf Island would join the rest of the empire in being sucked into oblivion as the panic stricken soldiers manning the fortress and the rest of the island were all consumed. However just before the Island made the final plunge into the event horizon the portal suddenly disappeared leaving behind a permanent wake of space/time distortion holding the island aloft. Wolfee and the last vestige of the Darkfang Empire were saved by this unexpected reprieve. Sadly though after a few hundred years of slumber, the stasis capsule malfunctioned and wolfee’s mortal body perished. When all hope for any kind of legacy of the Darkfang Empire seemed lost the Lupin Goddess, Lupana, resurrected Wolfee and transformed her into the Spirit Wolf made distinctive by the purple color of her fur and tiger like strips emblazoned all over her body. Wolfee learned how to channel her spiritual energy into taking physical form and in turn used that power to develop an astonishing shape shifting ability. She also developed the ability to channel spiritual energy into healing others as well as manipulating that energy to compliment her already well verse skills in combat. In addition she can mind meld with others. Also she recently discovered that when she takes the form of a chipmunk she can draw power from the Synergy Crystal, the Chipmunk Kingdom’s power source just as any chipmunk can. Revived as the Spirit Wolf, Wolfee’s life long mission is to be the guardian of Spirit Wolf Island, reserve the legacy of the Darkfang Empire and hopefully one day to restore it to its former glory.She has stood vigil over the island and went on many quests for thousands of years in her unrelenting bid to fulfill her mission and still does so to this day. Wolfee is very protective of Spirit Wolf Island vigorously guarding it from outsiders. She has defended the island from many attackers and plunderers and even going as far as to scare off benign visitors who stay too long or get a bit too nosey. Her defence of the island and the fact the island floats high above another island in the middle of Crater Lake has given the island a dubious reputation prompting most to steer clear of the island even though the island itself is said to be a very peaceful sanctuary. “The Darkfang Empire was the living embodiment of the virtues that made we wolves a noble race, Bravery, Honor, Loyalty, and Friendship, only to be smite down by an undeserved end. The ruins of this fortress, and this island are all that remains of who we are and what our beloved empire stood for. I will never let Spirit Wolf Island go! I won’t rest until the Darkfang Empire lives again!” -Wolfee Darkfang Most believe Wolfee, the spirit wolf and the whole notion of the Darkfang Empire to be nothing more than a myth. Even Tamias the Chipmunk who eventually purchased Crater Lake and the Island for a new Private Retreat dismissed the legends of Spirit Wolf Island as hearsay. Tamias and Wolfee first met when he was inspecting the island after completing its purchase. As Tamias was surveying the Fortress Ruins for a suitable place to build his new den, Wolfee confronted him insisting him to take his plans with him and leave the island fearing that he would demolish the fortress to make way for his den. However Wolfee’s fears of Tamias were put to rest when he helped Wolfee drive off marauders attempting to steal Darkfang Artifacts from the island and made it clear to her that chipmunks love to preserve history and that he would preserve the ruins as part of his den building project. “If I had not purchased this Island and the surrounding land, dear Spirit Wolf, everything you see around you would have been demolished to make way for some gaudy theme park while the conglomeration behind those plans would have bastardized you and the story of your lost empire into meaningless entertainment for the masses. Imagine if you will, Lupana the Roller Coaster or maybe King Brunis the Kitty Car Ride. If the Chipmunk Kingdom and I were in your situation I most certainly would not want such ridiculous dribble to be our legacy.” - Tamias Eventually Wolfee and Tamias became very close friends as the two lived on Spirit Wolf Island together and embarked on quests in the name of both the Darkfang Empire’s legacy and the Chipmunk Kingdom. Wolfee helped Tamias find himself and come to terms with who he is and his own chaotic past while Tamias brought the light of hope and joy to Wolfee’s solemn life. Overtime Tamias and Wolfee found themselves in an inseparable relationship. Tamias has complete and utter trust in Wolfee, to the point of teaching her how to draw power from the Synergy Crystal herself when in the form of a chipmunk or using Tamias as a conduit when in her Spirit Wolf or other forms. Wolfee currently faces the challanges of preserving the legacy of the Darkfang Empire in an ever changing world. She also is becoming increasingly unnerved at what the Chipmunk Kingdom calls “the Eternal Darkness” and the Shadow Imps having commonality and a possible underlying evil behind them both. So Wolfee and Tamias are finding themselves at the forefront of a struggle that may one day lead to a final showdown with the source of the Eternal Darkness itself. Wolfee also struggles to come to terms with the fact that in giving the orders to fire the explosive projectiles that damaged the Faceless Ones’ space craft, she had an unwitting hand in the empire’s demise. Though doom was inevitable from either the portal consuming the empire or the Faceless Ones destroying it with their vastly superior weapons and technologies, Wolfee constantly second guesses herself asking “What could I have done differently? If I had not given that order, would my people, my best friend, and my father be safe?” This second guessing leaves her to believe that she somehow made a terrible mistake and as a result failed the empire. Personality Wolfee is best described as being a strong willed, rebel rousing, hard charger. She is not the type to back down from a challenge even though that trait has gotten her into trouble at times. She also is not afraid to speak her mind, and put troublemakers in there place. Her will is practically unbreakable and unwavering bravery allows her to face and overcome overwhelming odds. Tempering her go-get-em attitude is immense wisdom accumulated by thousands of years of existence. Armed with these traits, Wolfee is every bit the warrior countless years on the battle Field, questing and protecting have made her into. To her friends Wolfee is witty and unpredictable making her fun and care free. She is also very loyal to them and will protect them at all costs. Tamias though is one of the very few individuals she shows her true affections to along with her vulnerable side. Even though wolfee is carefree and every bit of the lupin worrior years of trying to preserve the legacy of the Darkfang Empire and constantly reminded of its tragic downfall weighs heavily on her. In addition she struggles with the fact that by giving the command to fire the explosive projectiles that damaged the Faacless One’s space craft she had an unwitting hand in the Darkfang Empire’s destruction even though the empire was already doomed rather by the portal or being destroyed by Facless Ones. Tamias full of optimism the chipmunk culture the prospering Chipmunk Kingdom instills in him brings much needed joy to her heart and instills new found hope that one day the Darkfang Empire will see the light of day once again. Voice Wolfee speaks with a Saxony accent. Though her voice is very much refine by her royal blood, it is very much bold and commanding from her days of leading the Darkfang forces against the Shadow Imps. Inspiration voices, Star Trek Voyager’s Captain Janeway for power and more formal articulation http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yx5mAd8wiNU&feature=related , Sonic SatAM’s Sally Acorn for femininity http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1oKEHPpHNc0&feature=related , French Singer Merrielle Mathew for boldness http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uNE09OC911A , British Actress Julie Walters for accent and articulation http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3lpV-VU2i30